


Allergic to Water

by rayedictator



Series: That Modern One Piece AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic, Asexuality, Bisexuality, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderqueer Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp is that guy that leaves for a year and comes back super hot. For some reason Sanji can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Whew first One Piece fic and I'm really nervous. Um, this is my little pet op AU. It's basically modern, but it doesn't take place on this Earth or in this universe it takes place just in A World. So don't worry about this following any American or Japanese or whatever "rules". I have quite a few things planned for this universe, but to start here is the origin story of Sanji and Usopp's romance because they are the ones I have the most ideas for lol (also they are kinda my op otp???? idk how that happened).  
> Pertinent info: I tried to stick with everyone's canon ages after time skip (except Brook who is instead 38, the age he died)

“Hey, little eggplant,” Zeff called gruffly, striding into the kitchen, “Robin's outside and wants to talk to you.”

  
“Miss Robin's here for me?” Sanji asked delightedly, his eyes most definitely turning into hearts.

  
“Hurry it up kid,” Zeff said.

  
“I'm not going to rush a lady, shitty geezer,” Sanji said, stomping out the back door of the Baratie.

  
Sanji pulled a cigarette and his lighter out of his pocket and lit up as he made his way to the front of the restaurant. He found Robin sitting at one of the outdoor seating tables in front of the restaurant, her nose in a clipboard rather than the usual book.

  
“Robin! To what do I owe this pleasure of you visiting my workplace?” Sanji asked before taking a drag of his cigarette.

  
“Good afternoon Sanji,” Robin said, smiling slightly like always, “I've come to ask for your services. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp will be returning from their trip abroad next week and Vivi and I are working on a welcome home party. Will you be able to help cater the event?”

  
Sanji's eyes widened. “I guess it has been a year already hasn't it?” he mused, then his eyes turned into hearts, “Oh I can't wait to see Nami again. She probably looks so lovely! But of course I'll cater. We can even rent the Baratie's banquet hall.”

  
“I already talked a bit to Mr. Zeff about the possibility,” Robin said.

“How many people are going? So I know how much food to get.”

  
“Well, there's the usual group so that's nine, Vivi of course, Nojiko, Ace and Sabo, and Kaya,” Robin counted off her fingers with each name, “So fourteen.”

  
“I'll get the old man to order extra meat since we're due to reorder soon then if Luffy, Ace, and Sabo are going to be there,” Sanji sighed, “But food and location are on me so don't worry about it.”

  
Robin laughed lightly. “Thanks Sanji,” she stood, “I have other things to attend to, but we'll talk again soon.”

  
“Goodbye Robin!” Sanji called after her, “I hope you have a day as beautiful as yourself.”  
Robin just smiled and waved goodbye.

  
Sanji walked thoughtfully through the front doors of Baratie, putting his stub of a cigarette out in the ashtray next to the entrance. The year sure had passed by fast. Of course he missed Nami, Luffy, and Usopp (mostly Nami), but it felt like just last month they had thrown their going away party for the three at Nojiko and Nami's place.  
It was like they never even left almost. Not that Sanji was complaining. Their friend group wasn't the same with even one of them missing let alone three. Soon, things would be back to normal.

* * *

 

Vivi sat as patiently as she could near the arrival's gate. The people around her waiting for their own loved ones talked with each other, or on their phones, talking or playing games. Vivi just sat. She was too nervous and excited to do anything else.

  
She hadn't seen Nami in a year. Of course they'd talked on the phone when possible, texted, and talked online, but she hadn't seen her in person, hadn't touched her, or kissed her.

  
She missed Luffy and Usopp too, though nothing compared to her girlfriend.

  
They hadn't been apart this long since...well, since Nami became her girlfriend.

  
Vivi didn't have time to dwell on the thought, a crowd of people started coming through the gate from the airport. This should be her friends' flight and Vivi sat up straighter, looking for a splash of bright orange in the group.

  
She saw Nami, a little taller and her hair longer than before and her body jolted out of her seat, waving her hands and calling Nami's name practically without her brain's permission.

  
Because of this Vivi barely had any time to take Nami in before Nami abandoned her luggage and flung herself into her arms.

  
“Oh my god, I missed you so much,” Nami cried, “You have no idea. I missed girls so much. I mean I missed you because I love you too, but holy shit I missed girls.”

  
Vivi laughed, wrapping her arms around Nami's waist. “I missed you too,” she replied, kissing her.

  
“Hey, we're not that bad, are we Luffy?” Vivi heard Usopp say, but it barely registered. She was too busy looking at Nami.

  
“Wow, your hair got long,” Vivi said, running her hand through the soft waves.

  
“Yeah,” Nami said, pulling away slightly so they could get a better look at each other, “I decided not to cut it while we were gone. Just to see how long it would grow I guess...do you like it?”

  
“Of course, it's beautiful,” Vivi insisted.

  
Nami smiled and kissed her again.

  
“Glad you missed us too,” Usopp said and Luffy did his signature laugh.

  
Vivi laughed as well and detached herself from Nami to look at her other friends.

  
Luffy looked the same as always, but that was kind of how Luffy was, a constant, for all of them. Her jaw dropped when she saw Usopp however.

  
“Wow, Usopp what happened to you?” she asked, hugging him.

  
Usopp blushed. “You guys said I didn't look that different,” he complain, returning the hug.

“You don't to me,” Nami said, shrugging.

  
“Why did I even ask you two, you've been seeing me every day so you probably didn't notice,” Usopp said.

  
“What's wrong with it? You look great,” Vivi said and she hugged Luffy.

  
“Yeah, Usopp you look so cool,” Luffy said, hugging Vivi back extra-tight like he did to everyone.

  
“What happened anyway? I mean I get your hair getting longer, but what did you do to get your biceps like that?” Vivi asked, letting go of Luffy so she could ooh and ahh at Usopp's figure.

  
Luffy laughed and poked Usopp's bicep while Nami just shook her head.

  
“Ah, I, uh, started working out with Luffy a bit because I got bored between doing the school stuff and the touristy stuff,” he said, his face a permanent blush.

  
“Well, you look great. Everyone's going to freak out,” Vivi said happily.

  
“I'm not ready,” Usopp lamented. It was so much easier to pretend to be confident when no one was looking at him. When no one had a reason to look at him.

  
“Come on, we can catch up more later,” Nami said, wrapping an arm around Vivi's shoulders, “We should go home and rest up for the party later.”

  
Luffy cheered at the mention of the party and Usopp even perked up.

  
“I hope Sanji made me a lot of meat!”

* * *

 

Sanji practically spun into the room, dropping a large tray of prime rib on the banquet table. “I hope everything is how you imagined it so far, ladies,” he said to Robin and Vivi, currently hanging a Welcome Home banner on the far wall.

  
“Everything is wonderful! Thanks Sanji,” Vivi said, smiling brightly and causing Sanji to swoon.

  
However, once he contained himself he noticed Zoro sleeping with his feet on the table and kicked his chair violently. “Hey, shitty marimo! No shoes on the table,” he yelled, “Since you had to come here early with me because your dumbass can't find this restaurant the least you can do is help the girls.”

  
“I can find my way to this stupid restaurant on my own, you're the one that insisted I come,” Zoro said, standing from his seat and glaring at Sanji.

  
“I made you come because I know for a fact you can't find this place on your own,” Sanji growled.

  
“No fighting at the party,” Robin said and Sanji immediately stood down, “People should be arriving any minute.”

  
“I have a few more dishes to finish anyway,” Sanji said, stalking away from his irritating friend slash roommate to go back into the kitchen.

  
When Sanji reappeared a few minutes later with a steamed vegetable tray Franky, Brook, and Chopper had arrived but none of the guests of honor.

  
“I'm surprised Luffy isn't here,” Sanji mused, “I thought he'd be the first one.”

  
“He's probably having trouble getting Usopp here,” Vivi said giggling.

  
“Why would that be?” Franky asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I'm sure you'll see,” Vivi said cryptically.

  
Sanji was a little curious about what Vivi said, but he still had a cake to frost so he shrugged it off and went back to the kitchen.

  
When he returned with the large cake he was disappointed to find pretty much everyone had arrived. But his disappointment waned when he caught a glimpse of flowing orange locks.

  
“Nami,” Sanji sang as he practically dropped the cake on the banquet table to spin over to his friend. However, he is stopped by a hand to his forehead.

  
“Nope,” Nami said, holding his an arm's distance away, “Don't come near me until you get rid of that look.”

  
Sanji backed off, ashamed of his heart eyes, flared nostrils, and drooling. “Sorry Nami, you look so lovely though,” Sanji said, “Your hair is like that of...of...a mermaid's!”

  
“You think?” Nami asked, clearly pleased, “Okay, come here.”

  
She hugged him and Sanji melted in her grasp.

  
“We missed you guys,” Sanji said after she let him go and he gathered himself.

  
Nami waved him off. “I've been hearing it all day, but we missed you guys too.”

  
“I'm going to say hi to Luffy and Usopp,” Sanji said, “Make sure to eat as much as you like I made all this food while thinking of you.”

  
“I'll try but Luffy hasn't left the banquet table since he got here. I don't think he knows you're supposed to make a plate and sit down to eat,” Nami said, gesturing to Luffy stuffing chicken legs into his mouth.

  
Sanji sighed and walked over to the table. “Hey Luffy, leave some for the rest of us!” he called.

  
Luffy looked up and blinked at him, cheeks stuffed with food. Thankfully he swallowed it all before yelling Sanji's name and tackling him.

  
“Thanks for all the great food Sanji it's so good oh yeah and I missed you so much!” Luffy said in one breath.

  
“I missed you too, but you know I didn't make all this food just for you,” Sanji said, returning the hug briefly.

  
Luffy pouted. “But I need to make sure I eat enough before Ace and Sabo get here! Ace is going to hog it all.”

  
“You're hogging it all right now!” Sanji just had to sigh, “Where's Usopp?”

  
“He was talking to Zoro and Franky last time I saw him,” Luffy said, going back to stuffing himself.

  
Sanji looked around and spotted Zoro sitting where he had been all day and Franky's hulking form standing, hiding all of Usopp but his feet from where Sanji was standing.

  
“'Bout time you got here,” Zoro said when he saw Sanji approach.

  
“Shut up, I was contributing to this party unlike you,” Sanji sneered.

  
“Hey Sanji,” Usopp said and Sanji ignored Zoro to greet—wow.

  
“Wow,” Sanji repeated out loud, “What happened to you.”

  
Usopp blushed and Zoro and Franky laughed.

  
“We were just talking about that,” Franky said.

  
Clearly Usopp had been getting these kinds of comments all day.

  
But Sanji couldn't blame them for it. Usopp's new muscles were very noticeable, especially under the tight shirt he was wearing. Clearly he needed to go shopping for new clothes to fit his new physique.

“I just started working out with Luffy is all,” Usopp said, scratching the back of his head.

  
“And you grew your hair out and you got a goatee,” Zoro said with a smirk.

  
“You look super,” Franky said encouragingly.

  
“Yeah, it's not like it's a bad thing,” Sanji said, with a grin.

  
“Thanks, it's just awkward having everyone pay so much attention to me,” Usopp said with a shrug.

  
There was a great commotion at the other side of the room and everyone turned toward the noise. Sanji was relieved when he saw it was just Ace and Sabo arriving and not the breaking of any of the Baratie's dishware or furniture.

  
Zoro got up to greet Ace and Sabo and probably make sure the three brothers didn't strangle each other from hugging too tight. Franky wandered off probably to talk with the other “adults”, Robin and Brook.

  
“I better go make sure they don't break any of the restaurant's shit,” Sanji said, then smiled at Usopp, “Oh hey, I missed you by the way.”

* * *

 

“You can't fall asleep in the middle of the living room. And I'm not moving your ass into your bed again, if you do,” Usopp complained when Luffy started swaying into him as soon as they entered their apartment.

  
“That was a great party though,” Luffy said with a yawn, “I'm so full. I missed Sanji's cooking.”

  
Usopp blushed at Sanji's name, remembering how even the straightest one in their group complimented him.

  
“Sanji looked really good, didn't he?” Usopp noted, without really thinking.

  
Luffy tilted his head and pushed back his straw hat that no nineteen year old had any business still wearing so he could give Usopp a look. “I thought you were over that?” he said, not judging, but curious.

  
“I am!” Usopp defended, “I was just saying! I can still notice that he's attractive you know. I know that's something you aren't familiar with and never will be but it happens.”

  
Luffy looked thoughtful. “Just because you find someone attractive doesn't mean you want to date them.”

  
“Exactly,” Usopp nodded.

  
“But you wanted to date him in high school.”

  
“Well, I mean,” Usopp stuttered, “I never even considered the possibility because he's so straight so I wouldn't say that. I just had a crush on him. It was high school okay, things were weird then.”

  
“Were they?” Luffy scratched his cheek.

  
“For most people anyway,” Usopp sighed.

* * *

 

Sanji was laying in bed. It was too comfortable to even move. He could spend all day there, all eternity maybe.

  
He felt movement behind him. Someone was in his bed? A beautiful lady perhaps?

  
Sanji turned to get a look and saw dark skin, and muscular arms? And...a long nose?

  
Usopp smiled gently at him, hair loose and wild around his shoulders, his voice husky like it should be in these early hours. “Morning.”

  
Sanji shot up in his bed and it was then he realized he was dreaming. He slowly laid back down, groaning at himself. He didn't know why he was still so shocked. This was the fourth dream like this he had had this week.

  
Another dream about Usopp. They were all different, but the same. They hadn't kissed in any or anything, but all of the dreams had a aura of “this is a date”. Candlelit restaurants, the couch of one of their apartments, the zoo, now Sanji's bed.

  
Sanji slowly got himself out of bed. He didn't want to think about this right now or possibly ever. Why they started, what they meant; he didn't care. He just wanted them to stop.

  
Sanji wandered into the living room and was surprised to find Zoro on the couch. “What are you doing up?” he asked. Zoro only ever slept in after all.

  
“What were you not doing up? It's one in the afternoon,” Zoro said, raising an eyebrow.

  
Sanji went into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the microwave. A green 1:00 stared back at him.

  
Shit, well, if he was going to sleep in it might as well be on his day off.

“You know,” Zoro started, walking into the kitchen, “You've been acting off all week.” He took a bag of chips out of the cupboard.

  
“You're the last person I want to hear this from,” Sanji groused, taking out a cigarette, “You have the emotional intelligence of a rock.”

  
“I don't care who you talk to about it, just talk to someone,” Zoro said, “Your attitude is pissing me off. I know you don't like to trouble the girls because you're an idiot, but you can talk to Luffy or Usopp.”

  
Sanji choked on his cigarette at Usopp's name causing Zoro to raise any eyebrow. “I'm not talking to anyone because there's nothing to talk about,” he growled, “You're just an idiot.”

  
“Whatever,” Zoro said, and left the room with his chips.

  
Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and leaned against the counter. He wasn't going to talk to anyone about the dreams.

  
Because if he did then he'd also have to admit they were real.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since this /is/ my AU I'm basically putting all my headcanons and stuff in it (except oddly enough I think Sanji is straight, yawn, boring, I know) which means alienating views with my 2932083920 different feelings about character's relationships! At least Sanji and Usopp are cute pls have mercy.

“What do you need new clothes for anyway,” Nami asked, holding up another t-shirt against Usopp, “I mean your old ones still fit, they're just a little tight.”

 

“I don't like tight shirts. I'm not Zoro,” Usopp said.

  
“At least it means getting to go shopping,” Nami said, throwing the shirt into their basket, clearly it had passed inspection, “You know while you were getting ready I was looking at the pictures you and Luffy have around the apartment and you do look different. You can get anyone you want now. Anyone you're interested in? I can put a good word in.” Nami winked at him.

  
“Not _anyone_ ,” Usopp said wistfully, “But no, I'm not interested in anyone right now.”

  
Nami raised her eyebrow at him, clearly disbelieving. “Well maybe not anyone,” Nami said, “But especially not with your confidence! You need to be confident about things you do have! Not things you lie to people about. Like, for example, you have the best butt in the group.”

  
Usopp frowned and turned his head to look at said butt. It stuck out a little even in his baggy cargo shorts, but it wasn't anything special Usopp thought.

  
“What are you getting at?” Usopp asked.

  
Using the distraction of conversation, Nami led them to the woman's section of the store to get some clothes for herself. She sighed, “You're always comparing yourself to the rest of us and whatever weird calculation you go by is making you think you're not as good as the rest of us. It makes no sense, I mean, you're incredible Usopp! You're studying _entomology_ for god's sake. You're the only one of us that can draw, you have a fucking garden.” She stopped walking causing Usopp to almost run into her. She turned around and glared at him. “You're worth it Usopp. We all love you, Kaya loves you, those three kids that have followed you around since you were thirteen love you.”

  
Usopp but a hand on her shoulder. “Thanks Nami, but I'm not sure why you're telling me this now. I get it okay, I'm not sixteen and getting into an ugly fight with Luffy anymore.”

  
“Because you got that stupid kicked puppy look on your face and you're talking about how you can't get anyone,” Nami frowned, “Unless there's something else bothering you?”

  
Usopp shrugged. “I guess I've been feeling kind of weird since we came back and I saw Sanji again,” he said.

  
Nami hummed and turned to a rack of clothes, pulling out a sundress. “Are you thinking about him a lot?”

  
“More than I have been for the past few years, but less than when we were in high school. I think being away from a year made me forget how much I liked him or something. Plus I think he got even more good looking.”

  
“I wouldn't know about that,” Nami said, holding the dress against herself, “What do you think?”

  
“I wouldn't know about that,” Usopp repeated.

  
Nami pinches him. “What are you going to do?” she asked, putting the dress in the basket.

  
“Get over it again, I guess.”

* * *

 

“What was that again?” Sanji asked the waiter who shrunk away from him.

  
Patty and Carne had also looked away from their orders to look at the two in disbelief.

  
“Um, the customer wants a different steak sir,” the waiter said, “He said he ordered medium rare and this is well done.”

  
“That can't be true,” Sanji said, tearing the order from his list and looking at it again, “It clearly said that-”

  
_Medium rare._

  
Sanji's hand shook. He made a mistake. He never made a mistake, not once since Zeff took his sorry ass in as a kid and started teaching him the art of cooking.

  
Zeff stood from his seat where he had watched the exchange and walked over to Sanji, taking the order out of his hand. “Take the rest of the day off Eggplant,” he said.

  
“No,” Sanji said, panicked, “I can fix this, I just-”

  
“Get out of my restaurant!” Zeff shouted, “You've been strange all day and I won't have you ruining my business. I don't want to see your ass until you've got over whatever is distracting you.”

  
Sanji ground his teeth. He wanted to yell back, but instead just stomped out the back door.

  
He leaned against the brick wall of the Baratie, sighing to himself. The shitty old geezer was right of course. Sanji was no use if he was going to fuck up even the simplest things.

  
Sanji lit a cigarette, but even that didn't calm his nerves. He didn't want it to come to this, but it looked like he had to face the facts.

  
The dreams were getting more frequent and more intimate.

  
He had no idea what it could mean. He didn't like Usopp like that. He was straight after all. He never had an interest in men before.

  
Now with nothing to do and not wanting to dwell on his problem, Sanji started wandering down the street.

  
Without really thinking about it Sanji ended up a few blocks down at the dojo where Zoro taught kendo to kids. Sanji sighed to himself. Had it really come to this?

  
It was quiet when Sanji entered through the sliding doors. Of course it was the middle of a weekday so no one was around. Sanji suspected most of the time Zoro got paid to do jack shit, but it was probably a pretty sweet gig for Zoro since he got time and space to practice his swordsmanship.

  
Sure enough, Zoro was in the middle of the room swinging his katana around.

  
“The hell are you doing here?” Zoro asked, not even looking at him except for a glance.

  
“The old man kicked me out,” Sanji groused, “Listen, I need to talk to you. Don't get any ideas though, it's only because I refuse to bother the ladies, I can't talk to Luffy, and I imagine Chopper, Franky and Brook would be even less help than you.”

  
“If it will stop you from moping around the apartment, then whatever,” Zoro said, still focusing on his sword, “And Usopp?”

  
Sanji pursed his lips. “He's the problem.”

  
Zoro stopped practicing, resting the sword against his shoulder he looked at Sanji. “Really? Could have fooled me.”

  
“Yeah, me too,” Sanji said, leaning against the wall, “I've been having...dreams.”

  
“So do I,” Zoro said, sitting on the ground facing Sanji.

  
Sanji rolled his eyes. “I've been having dreams where Usopp and I are...together.”

  
There is was. He couldn't take it back anymore. Couldn't pretend it wasn't real.

  
“You have a crush on Usopp?” Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“No!” Sanji vehemently denied, “I'm just having these dreams and it's freaking me out because I don't like Usopp like that.”

  
“You're subconscious sounds like it does.”

 

“I'm not gay.”

  
“Neither am I and I've liked the same man for years.”

  
Sanji sneered. What was going on with him and Zoro's thing for Luffy were completely different. “But you never thought you were straight either.”

  
“Is sexuality really that big a deal?” Zoro scratched his head, “Just, I don't know, consider it at least. Maybe next time you see Usopp or something.”

  
“Look, I don't expect you to get it, but you don't spend your entire life only being interested in women and then wake up one day with a crush on a guy,” Sanji said.

  
“Then what to you propose these dreams mean?” Zoro asked.

  
“I don't know! That's the problem! Weren't you listening?”

  
“I gave you the answer, you're the one with the problem with it.”

  
“It makes no sense.”

  
“What's wrong with not being straight?”

  
Sanji bristled. “Come on, you know it's not like that. I'm friends with you lot aren't I? It's just that that's not me.”

  
“Whatever conclusion you come to, it doesn't matter to me or anyone else,” Zoro shrugged, “But you're not going to get over your feelings by ignoring them. Trust me.”

* * *

 

Sanji returned to work the next day. He surprisingly felt a bit better after finally admitting his problem. Zeff trusted Sanji knew what he was doing and let him back in the kitchen without complaint. Even Patty and Carne kept their big mouths shut about the incident, knowing they would get a swift kick to the face if they said anything.

  
It was Friday evening and the dinner rush was winding down. Sanji was looking forward to only having a few more orders before going home.

  
“I have an order with a request for a specific cook,” a waiter said, entering the kitchen, “He said he wanted the perv-cook.”

  
Patty and Carne looked pointedly at Sanji. He sighed and took the order from the waiter.

  
He smirked when he saw the 'no mushrooms' written under the order.

  
“He's going to get the mushrooms and he's going to eat them,” Sanji mumbled to himself while starting the meal.

  
Sanji realized half-way through that he hadn't seen Usopp since the party. Which meant he hadn't seen him since the dreams started.

  
It was almost enough for Sanji to send Usopp's food with the waiter rather than doing it himself like he usually did when a friend stopped by. That would be too suspicious though; make it obvious that something was wrong.

  
“I'm taking off early old man,” Sanji shouted to Zeff, picking up the tray with Usopp's food.

  
Sanji entered the dining area, looking around the mostly empty restaurant until he saw Usopp. He looked out of place at Baratie's more high class establishment in baggy clothes and his usual orange headphones.

  
He was sketching in his notebook and didn't notice Sanji walking towards him. Looking at him like this, Sanji could almost forget how conflicted he was feeling about Usopp. It was just Usopp after all. There was nothing scary or unsure about Usopp, even if Usopp himself was usually scared and unsure.

  
“What are you doing here?” Sanji said lightheartedly, dropping Usopp's plate in front of him.

  
Usopp jumped in shock of course, but quickly recovered. He closed his notebook and pushed it to the side.

  
“I thought I said no mushrooms,” he said.

  
“The dish isn't complete without all the ingredients,” Sanji said smoothly, “So you better eat them.”

  
Usopp just grinned and dug into the food. After many years as friends Sanji had managed to get Usopp to eat mushrooms when he was the one who made them, but they liked to tease each other still.

  
Sanji sat next to Usopp. “Well?” he asked in relation to his first question.

  
“I just got off work and thought I'd stop by since it's on the way to the apartment,” Usopp shrugged.

  
“I hope you're not getting oil and grease and shit on our furniture,” Sanji said looking Usopp up and down. He looked clean enough, but Sanji couldn't see his pants. Sanji had been to Thousand Sunny before though when Usopp was working and it was a messy job as expected of an auto body shop.

  
“I borrowed Franky's shower,” Usopp assured him.

  
Shower...Usopp in the shower. Images unbidden entered Sanji's mind of water droplets running down Usopp's toned back.

  
Sanji slammed his fist on the table to banish the thought, startling Usopp.

  
“Are you okay?” Usopp asked.

  
“Yeah,” Sanji shook his head, “You done with that?” He gestured to Usopp's empty plate.

  
“Oh, yeah,” Usopp pushed the plate toward Sanji.

  
“I'll take this back to the kitchen, then we can go,” Sanji said, taking the plate.

  
“I haven't paid yet.”

  
“Don't worry about it; it's on the house,” Sanji assured.

  
He walked off before Usopp could protest.

  
Sanji placed the plate in the sink for whoever was staying late to do the dishes and took off his chef's coat.

  
When he reentered the dining area, Usopp was putting some beli on the table for the waiter's tip. Sanji's heart warmed a little at the gesture.

  
“Hurry up, I need a smoke,” Sanji said, stopping next to the table.

  
Usopp stood, tucking his sketchbook under his arm.

  
“What are you working on?” Sanji asked once they were outside and he had some nicotine in his system. He needed something to distract himself from his thoughts about Usopp and he usually didn't mind people looking at his sketches.

  
“Some nature sketches for my art class,” Usopp said, he opened up the sketchbook a couple pages in and handed it to Sanji.

  
It was mostly drawings of trees and birds since there wasn't a huge amount of nature around. There was a really nice drawing of Kaya's sprawling backyard though and one of Kaya's poodle Going Merry that she named after her butler for some reason.

  
“You should draw one of beautiful Miss Kaya,” Sanji said dreamily.

  
“Next page,” Usopp said.

  
Sanji turned the page and sure enough there was Kaya in her garden, reading a book, most likely a medical one.

  
Sanji slyly looked over at Usopp. “You're still not dating her?”

  
“We really don't like each other like that,” Usopp said, probably for the millionth time, “I know it's a foreign concept to you, but guys and girls can just be friends.”

  
“I can understand why she wouldn't like you, but how can you not like her?” Sanji asked, looking through the sketchbook more. There were a surprising amount of people, mainly their friend group. Sanji found himself staring at the ones of Vivi sitting on Nami's lap and of Robin smiling her slight smile.

  
He found a drawing of himself on the next page. It was a side portrait, he was smiling and holding a cigarette between his fingers. He had no idea when it happened and probably didn't even notice Usopp looking at him when it did.

  
Even though Usopp clearly did these spontaneous sketches of everyone, Sanji felt his cheeks heat at the thought of Usopp looking at him and deciding to draw him. He saw Sanji and thought he should draw him, put so much care into little features like how the smoke curled in the air and the swirl in Sanji's eyebrow.

  
“Um, Sanji?”

  
Sanji quickly turned to Usopp. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring intently at the drawing of himself.

  
“Sorry, what?” he asked.

  
“You're not mad are you? That I drew you?” Usopp asked, nervously looking at the drawing of Sanji, “I know I should probably ask people beforehand but I don't want to ruin the moment and I like drawing things naturally like this but if you don't like it I won't draw you anymore or anyone ever even if you think-”

  
Sanji held up his hand. “Shut up already, I really like it,” he assured, “I think everyone would like to see these. You should show them off sometime.”

  
“Ah, really?” Usopp blushed, “Thanks.”

  
Sanji handed Usopp back his sketchbook. He found himself wishing it was something smaller so their fingers might brush, but quickly banished the thought.

  
What was wrong with him? He was just walking home with a friend in the evening, his heart shouldn't be pounding like this.

  
“Well, see ya,” Usopp's voice somehow filtered in despite Sanji being distracted.

  
He looked around and realized they were standing in front of Usopp and Luffy's apartment building.

  
“Oh, yeah, see ya,” Sanji said.

  
“Thanks for dinner.”

  
“Yeah, no problem.”

  
Usopp went inside and Sanji stood idly a few moments more than necessary.

  
He could understand if he felt awkward around Usopp because of the dreams, but why instead did he feel at ease?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) i know i said i was keeping character ages the same but i aged chopper up one year so he isnt left out of adult places lmao  
> 2.) i also know i said this doesnt take place in this world but they still have music from this world bc.....bc i said so i guess  
> 3.) there's like no sanuso in this bc if sanji is going to be with usopp first we got to get rid of all those pesky phobias   
> 4.) characters like ivankov and bon clay are called "okama" as in crossdresser/drag queen/transvestite, but i feel like in the manga they are portrayed less as "men pretending to be women" and as people that are men AND women esp considering their devil fruit powers. i dont know if there is a word for bigender or genderqueer in japanese but if there is my good friend oda probably doesnt know it which led to the use of "okama". that's what i think anyway so for this fic i decided to go with that and make any "okama" characters, well bigender in the case of the two that show up here  
> 5.) i'm not rly a fan of using japanese in fics when there is another word for it in english so i didn't want to use nakama, but there is a difference in the relationships between the straw hats and their other friends so id didn't want to use friend either. i ended up using family in a rly general sense so thats why thats there jsyk  
> 6.) that's a lot of notes lmao but i finally worked out how i'm splitting up the remaining chapters and its going to be five so two more after this!

As much as Zoro enjoyed spending time with his friends, especially Luffy, he couldn't help but mourn a little over his now half-empty wallet. He'd just gotten his paycheck too and now he'd gone and spent most of it on takoyaki.

Thank god Hachi gave them a discount or Luffy probably would have eaten enough to cost him his whole paycheck.

Still, he didn't mind too much if it was for one of his college friends that earned minimum wage at best.

  
“Zoro, what do you think we should all do this weekend?” Luffy asked when they left Takoyaki 8, “It's been weeks since we've all been able to get together. We need to do something really fun.”

  
“It doesn't really matter to me as long as they have alcohol,” Zoro said, “What are our options?”

  
“Hmm, we have a few more options since Chopper turned eighteen,” Luffy said, “We can actually go to bars as a whole group now. Oh, karaoke!”

  
“No, no karaoke at least for another month,” Zoro said, “I hate it. It's always Spice Girls and Disney songs and Sanji trying to be sexy and you singing Cake by the Ocean.”

  
“I love that song!” Luffy said excitedly, “Still don't know what it's about, but it's my favorite.”

  
“Luffy? Is that you?”

  
Zoro and Luffy turned when they heard Luffy's name called. Luffy immediately lit up, but Zoro could only stare in shock at someone with a bowl cut and heavy makeup skipping towards them.

  
“Bon!” Luffy shouted joyfully, tackling this person.

  
They spun around before Luffy was put back on solid ground.

  
“You didn't recognize me?” Luffy asked with his usual laugh.

  
“Quit joking around!” the person said, “You're the only one I know that wears a straw hat around town.”

  
“Ah,” Luffy turned around and grabbed Zoro's arm, tugging him forward, “Bon, this is Zoro. He's one of my family.”

  
“Nice to meet you Zoro,” the person said, “I'm Bentham, but my stage name is Bon Clay so you can call me that too or Bon. Whatever works! Same as my pronouns as I always say.”

  
Luffy and Bon both laugh.

  
“Yeah, nice to meet you,” Zoro grumbled. He really had no idea where Luffy found these people.

  
“Oh, Luffy I'm glad I ran into you,” Bon said, “Kamabakka Kingdom is having a talent night Saturday, you should come! Queen Ivankov will be there too of course and she'd love to see you.”

  
“That sounds like fun,” Luffy said, “I haven't seen Iva in forever. Actually Zoro and I were just talking about what we were all going to do this weekend.”

  
“Bring as many people as you want,” Bon encouraged, “The more the merrier.”

  
“Yay! This is going to be so fun!” Luffy cheered.

  
“Kamabakka Kingdom,” Zoro said, thoughtfully, “That's the gay club, right?”

  
“Yeah, it's where Bon and I met,” Luffy said.

  
Zoro wondered why Luffy would be at a gay club presumably by himself if he made a friend there, but that's a conversation for later.

  
“I think we'd all be okay with that, except maybe Sanji, but he can suck it up,” Zoro said.

  
“What? Why wouldn't Sanji want to go?” Luffy asked.

  
Zoro remembered he was the only one who knew about Sanji's recent “issue” that would make going to a gay club awkward for him.

  
“I'll have to tell you later,” Zoro said.

  
“We'll be there Bon. I'll make sure I convince Sanji to come,” Luffy laughed.

  
“Great, I'll see you guys Saturday,” Bon said happily.

  
They parted ways and Zoro and Luffy continued their trek to Zoro's place.

  
“How do you know Bon?” Zoro had to ask.

  
“He works at Kamabakka Kingdom so we met there,” Luffy said, “I go there sometimes to see Iva. They're good friends with Dragon. A long time ago they worked together to make new laws to protect people with different gender identities.”

  
“Ah,” Zoro answered. That made a bit more sense to him at least.

  
They reached Zoro's apartment building. Luffy opened the door and let Zoro walk in first so he could jump on his back. Zoro just grunted under the newly added weight.

  
“Now you have to tell me what's up with Sanji,” Luffy said, “And don't pretend it's nothing! I know something's going on.”

  
Zoro started up the stairs to the second floor where his apartment was, still letting Luffy cling to him. It's not like it was hard considering all of the weight lifting Zoro did.

  
“I guess I have to,” Zoro said.

  
He wasn't a terrible liar, definitely not as bad as Luffy, but he wasn't exactly a good one either. Plus he was useless when it came to lying to Luffy.

  
They entered Zoro's apartment and Luffy finally jumped off him and ran into the kitchen.

  
“Has Sanji brought any leftover from the Baratie?” Luffy asked, probably opening the fridge and checking for himself.

  
“How should I know?” Zoro grumbled.

  
He followed Luffy into the kitchen and sure enough Luffy was holding a take-out box and stuffing his face.

  
“Sanji's food is so good, you're lucky you can have it anytime,” Luffy said.

  
“I don't eat Sanji's food anyway. It makes me feel like I owe him,” Zoro sighed, “But anyway you wanted to know about Sanji.”

  
“Yeah, what's up?” Luffy asked, sitting on the kitchen counter nonchalantly. Sanji would throw of fit if he saw it.

  
“I mean, we've only talked about it once so I can't say I'm an expert, but Sanji said he's been having dreams about being in a relationships with Usopp.”

  
Luffy gasped. “Sanji has a crush on Usopp?”

  
“That's what I said,” Zoro said, crossing his arms, “But Sanji is in denial. He kept insisting that he's straight so he can't like a guy.”

  
“Hey, but wait, Usopp has a crush on Sanji too!” Luffy said excitedly, “Well kinda. He used to, but he only stropped because he didn't think it was possible, but it is possible! This is great! We should tell them!”

  
Luffy put down the take-out box and jumped off the counter. He went to run out of the room, but Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt.

  
“Luffy.”

  
Luffy turned, pouting. “What?” he asked, readjusting his hat that had fallen over his eyes.

  
“You can't meddle in this. I'm serious,” Zoro said, letting go of Luffy's shirt and crossing his arms, “For one, no matter what you say to either of them Sanji can't even admit it to himself let alone Usopp. And this kind of thing...it's something people have to figure out for themselves.”

  
“I get it, but,” Luffy frowned, “What if they don't work it out? It would be sad.”

  
“I think if Sanji can just get over himself they'll be fine. But if he can't then that's his own fault and I won't feel bad for him.”

* * *

 

Sanji felt a cold sweat start on the back of his neck the longer he looked up at the pink lettering declaring the building Kamabakka Kingdom.

  
What the hell was he doing here?

  
Stupid question, he knew what he was doing here. Apparently, a friend of Luffy's invited them here and of course Luffy was very adamant that that would be where they had their get-together. Sanji didn't have the heart to voice his concerns when he saw how excited everyone else was. Why should his concerns get in the way of their fun anyway. It was his own fault that he was having those weird dreams about Usopp and getting all mixed up.

  
“Are you coming in? It's a building. It's not going to bite you.”

  
Sanji glared at Zoro who was standing in front of the door, clearly waiting for Sanji.

  
“I'm not scared. I've just never seen this place before,” Sanji said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray next to the door.

  
As if to prove himself, Sanji pushed past Zoro and entered the building on his own. He paused at the entrance, surprised at what he saw. Zoro must have felt the same way since he didn't say anything and just stood next to him, also looking around the place.

  
It was actually more of a lounge than a bar or club. There was a slightly raised platform that Sanji guessed was a stage, a bar, DJ booth, comfortable seating. It had a warm atmosphere actually and it comforted Sanji a little.

  
“Zoro, Sanji, over here!” Luffy called to them, waving enthusiastically.

  
They had gotten a large half-circle booth near the back for all of them to sit at. Luffy and Usopp were already there of course as well as Chopper and Robin.

  
“This was different from what I was expecting,” Zoro admitted, sitting down next to Luffy.

  
“What were you imagining?” Luffy asked while sticking cheese sticks and hot wings into his mouth simultaneously.

  
“Don't worry about it,” Zoro said with a sigh, knowing Luffy wouldn't get why they would expect the place to be a bar or club.

  
Sanji noticed that since Zoro took the end seat the next open seat was next to Usopp. And of course unless he sat in the seat next to Usopp now it would be suspicious and not just to Usopp this time but everyone else there.

  
“Hi Sanji,” Chopper said, happily when he sat down.

  
“Hey,” Sanji said. He couldn't help but smile back at Chopper's cheery smile.

  
“Hey Sanji,” Usopp greeted, “You know I'm glad we came here. I've been looking for an excuse to wear these.” He ran his thumbs under his rainbow suspenders that clashed horribly with his yellow shirt, but that was Usopp for you.

  
“Hey everyone!”

  
The next thing Sanji knew Nami was scooting into the seat next to him and Vivi right after her. It was a little comforting at least to have a woman next to him.

  
“Uh, Sanji?”

  
Sanji realized that he hadn't started praising Nami and Vivi immediately, which would be strange for him.

  
“Oh, Nami! Vivi! You both look radiant as always. So beautiful!” Sanji gushed.

  
Nami frowned slightly and cocked her head to the side, but shrugged it off after a second.

  
“Hello to you too Sanji,” she said instead.

  
“Hello, Sanji,” Vivi said, smiling.

  
“'Sup guys!” Franky practically shouted, joining the group.

  
“Hey Franky! Did you bring Brook too?” Nami asked.

  
“Yeah, he was behind me,” Franky looked behind him, “He probably started hitting on the first person he saw. Yo, Brook!”

  
“Hello everyone,” Brook said, finally appearing. He laughed cheerfully.

  
“Yay! Everyone's here!” Luffy cheered.

  
“Someone should get drinks for those of us that just got here,” Nami said, “Zoro!”

  
“What, why me?” Zoro asked, annoyed.

  
“Because you're at the end of the table,” Nami said, “Hurry or I'll raise your debt.”

  
Zoro grumbled a bit but stood up. “Money? I'm not paying for everyone.”

  
“I'll pay Zoro,” Robin said, getting out her purse.

  
“No Robin, it's okay,” Sanji said, getting out his own wallet. He heard a few voices echoing his own and assumed it was Zoro and Franky since they were the only ones around who knew even slightly how to treat a woman. And when Zoro was considered top tier for any type of social interaction you knew the rest of the group was fucked up.

  
“It's fine,” Robin said, sliding the money to the end of the table, “I do make the most money out of all of us after all.”

  
Everyone except Luffy seemed to droop at the reminder. It was great that Robin's archaeologist job gave her a lot of money, but for Sanji and probably everyone else it would be nice if they could treat once in a while too.

  
Zoro took the money and went to the bar.

  
There was noise at the stage and Sanji turned his attention toward it. The night's entertainment was about to begin.

  
A strange person with a purple afro, heavy makeup, and a PVC outfit came onstage.

  
“Good evening ladies, gentlemen, everyone in between, and those outside of even that. I'm Emporio Ivankov, owner of this club and your MC for tonight. Feel free to call me anything you want. Ivankov, Iva, Queen, heck you can even call me pig,” Ivankov paused, “But I don't want to be called a pig!”

  
“So you don't want to be called anything!” some audience members shouted.

  
Ivankov laughed heartily. “Anyway, tonight we have-”

  
Sanji tried to inconspicuously sink down in his seat. This guy. Of course he was here.

  
Sanji had met Ivankov for the first time a few months ago when he came to the Baratie. He liked his food so much he wanted to compliment the chef, which just so happened to be Sanji. Since then Ivankov would stop by to eat on occasion and would always tease or flirt with him.

  
Sanji did not want him to see him here or talk to him. Ever. Luckily, they were in the back and he was in the middle of a big group.

  
He breathed a sigh of relief when Ivankov left the stage, leaving it to a lesbian comedian. Sanji tried to pay attention, but he didn't really get any of the jokes. Nami and Vivi seemed to find it hilarious at least.

  
Just when Sanji started to relax again, a flash of purple in his peripheral vision ruined everything.

  
“Straw boy!” Ivankov called as he strode up to their table. 

  
“Iva!” Luffy scrambled out of his seat, made easy because Zoro was still getting drinks, and hugged Ivankov.

  
“Bon told me he invited you and your friends tonight,” Ivankov said, “About time! They're all you ever talk about.”

  
“I'm glad you can meet everyone too,” Luffy said, “This is my family.”

  
Zoro happened to come back at that time and Luffy grabbed his arm, almost making Zoro drop the tray.

  
“Careful,” Nami said, eyeing her endangered drink.

  
“This is Zoro,” Luffy said, letting go of Zoro so he could put the drinks in the middle of the table.

  
Sanji took his own drink from the tray, he was going to need it.

  
“That's Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Franky, and Brook,” Luffy said, pointing them all out.

  
Sanji took a drink and avoided eye contact when Luffy pointed him out, but to no avail.

  
“Hello everyone,” Ivankov said, “And how funny running into you here Sanji. I had no idea you were friends with Luffy.”

  
Sanji felt everyone's eyes move to him. “Same here,” he grumbled.

  
“You guys know each other?” Luffy asked happily.

  
“He comes by the Baratie sometimes,” Sanji said.

  
“Yes, the food was so delicious I had to thank the chef,” Ivankov said, “I usually run into him leaving his shift when I stop by. I've been trying to get him to stop by here and visit me.”

  
“And I tell him I'm not into men,” Sanji said.

  
“And I remind him that I'm not a man,” Ivankov laughed heartily, but Luffy turned to Sanji and frowned.

  
Sanji immediately felt like he was stabbed in the gut. Luffy didn't look angry, but he certainly looked disappointed. It was a look none of them wanted to be on the other side of; who would want to disappoint Luffy?

  
“Ivankov's not a man Sanji,” Luffy told him.

  
“It's quite alright Luffy. I can go by whatever,” Ivankov said and Sanji actually found himself feeling a little grateful.

  
“Sorry,” Sanji said without really thinking. Anything to get that look off Luffy's face.

  
Luffy smiled and continued the conversation with Ivankov as normal.

  
Sanji couldn't seem to concentrate for the rest of the night. Even when Luffy's friend Bon Clay had gone on stage to perform a cover of Man! I Feel Like A Woman, getting wild cheers from their whole group.

  
It got his mind off of Usopp and his body heat and the brush on his bare arm on his at least.

  
He still felt down and guilty when he and Zoro returned to their apartment.

  
“Hey, Zoro?” Sanji asked. He couldn't believe he was stooping to this again.

  
“Yeah?” Zoro asked, not even looking at him.

  
“Am I a jerk?”

  
Zoro glanced at him. “Yep,” he said before disappearing into the kitchen. Probably for more beer, knowing him.

  
“Don't know why I bothered,” Sanji grumbled to himself.

  
Sanji went into his room, ready for an early night's sleep.

  
“Is this about what happened at the club?” Zoro asked, appearing in the doorway with a beer.

  
Sanji tensed. “You noticed that?”

  
“I noticed Luffy getting upset,” Zoro took a drink, “You really are a jerk.”

  
Zoro left and Sanji slowly sat down on his bed.

  
There was something he wasn't getting.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short notes this time i promise  
> 1.) i made a straw hat pirates playlist if anyone wants to check it out (also i know its a pain bc its on spotify but that was my only option and the playlist is there for it you can't listen on spotify you can still look the songs up) tbh i'm plugging bc it has no notes and i'm kinda sad bc i think its awesome like i'm pretty sure the one piece fandom is ignoring me hard but come on anyway since ppl seem to like this story i thought this would be the best place to plug. i'll get you all to like me yet. anyway link: http://rayedictator.tumblr.com/post/147421838852/no-one-is-as-lucky-as-us-a-straw-hat-pirates  
> 2.) holy title of the fic in the fic itself batman! that's just because i was thinking the title doesn't rly make sense unless i explain it so i just threw it in there lol  
> 3.) the first two sections of this fic were not planned i just belatedly realized just bc they all have been friends for years doesnt mean ppl will take me at my word that sanji and usopp have a platonic relationship so rly the only thing missing on sanji's end was attraction but its a good thing i thought of that anyway bc this would be a chapter shorter lol

Sanji met them when he was fourteen. Zeff had finally saved up enough to open his own restaurant and had relocated them to Grand Line where he purchased an old boating supply store and remodeled it into a restaurant called Baratie.

  
The move didn't really effect Sanji. He didn't exactly have any friends at his old school. After picking his sorry ass up off the street at eight years old the first thing Zeff did was enroll him in school, but Sanji was so grateful to be away from his birthplace and from the streets that he didn't bother with the kids in his class. Instead he spent his time trying to help Zeff in any way possible.

  
When they moved Zeff made it clear that he would kick his ass if he saw Sanji spending all his free time inside the kitchen. Sanji knew Zeff wanted him to make friends, but Sanji was never very sociable around anyone that wasn't a beautiful woman.

  
But on his first day at Grand Line High, Sanji's peaceful lunch period was interrupted by a black haired kid with a scarred cheek sitting down across from him.

  
“Hey, are you new?” the boy asked cheerfully.

  
Before Sanji could respond a deep voice said yeah behind him. A man sat down next to Sanji and he noticed it was a guy in his class. Sanji only noticed him because he had green hair. Seriously, who had green hair?

  
“He's in my class,” the guy said to the first one.

  
“Hey Luffy, why did you run off without me?” a voice whined and a long nosed person sat next to the first guy.

  
Sanji was going to ask what the hell these people thought they were doing just coming into his space when a vision of beauty sat down at the table as well.

  
“Why hello mademoiselle,” Sanji said at the sight of her radiance, “My name is Sanji. What do you call yourself? Or should I just call you goddess?”

  
“Idiot.”

  
Sanji quickly turned to the guy next to him. “Can I help you?” he yelled.

  
“Hmm, goddess,” the girl said with a sparkle in her eye, “I kinda like the sound of it. It's pretty accurate.”

  
“A vengeful, greedy goddess maybe,” the long nosed one said.

  
The first guy laughed this weird laugh. “So you're Sanji? I'm Luffy, that's Zoro, Usopp, and Nami.” he said, pointing them each out.

  
“Uh, hi,” Sanji said, still confused as to why this group had gathered around him.

  
Zoro grunted, Usopp waved shyly, Nami waved like a goddess, and Luffy just kept smiling.

  
“What brings you to our school?” Nami asked.

  
“I believe I came here to see you, mademoiselle,” Sanji said and Zoro snorted.

  
“Do you have a problem?” Sanji growled, glaring at him.

  
“You came all the way here to hit on a lesbian? You really are an idiot,” Zoro said.

  
Sanji was so shocked at the admission he didn't even respond to Zoro's insult. He just looked at Nami who was laughing.

  
“I don't mind, compliments are always welcome,” she said, “I deserve it.”

  
Usopp and Zoro rolled their eyes at her and Luffy continued laughing weirdly. What a group this was.

  
“Um, I moved because my guardian opened his own restaurant here,” Sanji said, at a loss about what else to say.

  
Luffy gasped. “A restaurant? That's so cool? So he cooks?”

  
“Yeah, he is a chef. I'm going to be one too someday,” Sanji said, pride welling up inside of him.

  
“You can cook?” Usopp asked, tilting his head.

  
“Been learning since I was eight,” Sanji boasted.

  
“You should cook for us sometime!” Luffy encouraged.

  
Sanji just hummed noncommittally. He didn't know why he should give food to these people he just met, except for Nami.

  
Still, when he got to lunch late the next day he sat down with the four of them again, and the next day, and the next day.

  
He was getting along well with them, even Zoro who he constantly argued with, and he was starting to consider them his friends.

  
Sanji quickly noticed that his new friends didn't have much to eat at lunch. Luffy and Usopp would just bring a couple snack foods, and Nami was the same except she also brought tangerines for everyone too. Zoro bought lunch in the cafeteria and always seemed to give a little something to the three of them from his own lunch.

  
At the time Sanji didn't know about everyone's living situations, but he knew that whatever they were was keeping them from getting proper meals at school.

  
So a week after meeting them Sanji made four extra sandwiches to go with his lunch and brought them to school.

  
“Here,” he said, putting the bag of sandwiches down on the lunch table, “We had some extra food at the restaurant that was going to spoil soon.”

  
Luffy opened the bag and the others gathered around to look inside.

  
“Wow, thanks Sanji,” Luffy said and the others echoed the sentiment.

  
As Sanji watched them eat and graciously accepted all of the compliments, he realized quite suddenly that he loved them all and he would do anything to protect them.

* * *

 

Although Usopp was different from Luffy or Zoro in that Sanji felt more protective over him like with Nami, Sanji never imagined they would become particularly close.

  
But things changed with the fight.

  
Sanji forgot what the fight was even about when it happened. All he remembered was Usopp's face when he was yelling at Luffy.

  
Everyone was confused about Usopp's behavior and maybe if Sanji paid any attention to what the fight was supposed to be about he would have been confused too. But all Sanji saw in Usopp was how he was in the past; an unsure, low confidence brat. Maybe that's why Sanji was the one to eventually chase after him. Zoro of course wouldn't leave Luffy's side, not that Sanji blamed him (for once), the fight was Usopp's fault after all. Nami and Chopper tried to talk to him, but quickly stopped when Usopp just yelled at them too.

  
About a week after the fight, Sanji found Usopp eating his measly lunch at the back of the school while watching the soccer team practice.

  
“You've been missing half of your lunch, idiot,” Sanji said, dropping a paper bag with Usopp's share of the onigiri Sanji made that morning next to him, “You're lucky Luffy has a bottomless pit for a stomach and eats it for you or else I'd kick your ass.”

  
Usopp looked like he wanted to start yelling at Sanji like he had everyone else, but thought better of it when Sanji glared at him.

  
“You don't have to make anything for me,” Usopp said, “I'm not with you guys anymore.”

  
Sanji crouched next to Usopp. Shit, he wished he had a cigarette, but Zeff wouldn't let him bring them to school.

  
“What makes you think you don't belong with us?” Sanji asked, bluntly.

  
“Why do you think that's the issue?” Usopp asked, but his blush and refusal to meet Sanji's eyes spoke for itself.

  
“I got reminded of myself,” Sanji admitted, “I haven't told you guys any of this yet, probably should since you all have been so honest with me, but I'm not like you guys. I ran away from home. I hated my parents, my siblings, my house, everything. They were rich, but it was because they played dirty and they didn't care about other people. I was too different from them and I had no love for them so I ran away. I kept going for months because I didn't want to be caught and I never wanted to see any of them again. I ran until I didn't even know where the fuck I was. Probably would have kept going until I starved to death, until one day the shitty geezer caught me stealing food from the restaurant he worked at and dragged my ass to his place. Anyway, I get what it's like feeling like you don't belong, but you do belong. You belong with all of us.”

  
Usopp blushed. “You guys are so much cooler than me though. You, Zoro, and Luffy are really strong. Nami, Chopper, and Robin are really smart. I'm neither of those things.”

  
“You think those are the only two things in the world?” Sanji asked, “Personally I think you're kinda smart, though I guess clever is probably the most accurate word. Plus, you're artistic, that's something right? We're all different; we're all good at different things. You can be proud of who you are, even if you don't feel like you can right now. The rest of us can be proud for you until you're ready.”

  
Feeling like he had said his piece, Sanji stood.

  
“I expect I'll see you at lunch tomorrow,” Sanji said. He walked off without looking back at Usopp.

  
Sanji did end up seeing Usopp at lunch the next day. He was actually a little surprised he got through to him. He didn't exactly get to see Usopp and Luffy make up, but Nami assured it was appropriately snotty and teary and gross.

  
Sanji didn't really miss out on that since Chopper started crying himself once he heard Luffy and Usopp made up. While a crying Chopper clung to Usopp and Zoro got him in a headlock, Usopp's eyes met Sanji's. Sanji just winked at him making Usopp blush and smile shyly.

  
What caused Usopp's change of heart would remain a secret between them.

* * *

 

That was probably what caused Sanji to become closer to Usopp than some of the others, but still the sudden attraction didn't make sense. Sure, Usopp was suddenly hot, but objectively Sanji could call Zoro hot too or Ace, but he didn't have any romantic feelings for them or any other objectively hot guy. Maybe it wasn't looks, but the fact that Usopp seemed older now, less like someone that needed to be protected by him and more someone Sanji could see as an equal. Or maybe it was because Sanji hadn't seen Usopp in a year and feelings he had felt all along suddenly seemed that much more apparent after the separation.

  
The sound of Sanji's text tone takes him out of his thoughts and out of bed. He scooted over to the edge of his bed, grabbing his phone from the night stand.

 

Nami <3 <3 <3  
hey ur off work today right?

Sanji  
yeah what do u need my dear

Nami <3 <3 <3  
can u come help me pick tangerines today?

Sanji  
i'll be there asap miss nami with supplies for lunch too of course

Nami <3 <3 <3  
ur the best ;)

 

Sanji was knocking on Nami's front door an hour later, two grocery bags full of food in his arms.

  
“Hey,” Nami greeted when she opened the door, “Come on in.”

  
“I have some things here that need to be refrigerated, do you mind?” Sanji asked, setting the plastic bags on the counter.

  
“Of course not,” Nami said, “Thanks for coming, Nojiko has to work double shifts at the tattoo parlor and there's a ton of tangerines that need picking.”

  
“Helping you is never any trouble Nami,” Sanji assured.

  
After putting the perishables into the fridge Nami handed him a basket and they went into the backyard. The rows of tangerine trees were the pride of Nami's late mother, so Nami and her sister continued to take care of them. Sanji thought it was another characteristic that made Nami such a great person.

  
Nami was very honest too, Sanji thought.

  
“Hey Nami?” Sanji asked as they started together on the first tree, “Am I a jerk?”

  
“Hmm, sometimes but not intentionally,” Nami said.

  
Sanji drooped. So maybe Zoro wasn't just messing with him.

  
“Did you fuck up?” Nami asked bluntly.

  
“Maybe? I guess I just don't understand something,” Sanji said, “Last weekend, you know at the bar? Luffy got upset when I called Ivankov a man. I don't really get it.”

  
“That's because you're a jerk,” Nami said simply making Sanji droop again, “Luckily we've been friends for a long time and I know what you're problem is.”

  
“So I can fix it?” Sanji asked.

  
“That depends on you really,” Nami admitted, “You have to change your views on things. You think that certain things make someone a man or woman, but not everyone thinks that way you know. Especially people like Luffy. If someone says they are one thing he'll accept it. Isn't that why we are all together now? Like maybe consider that a man's willingness to take care of a woman is not related to whether or not he is a man. You need to accept that or this thing with Usopp will never work out.”

  
Sanji dropped his basket in shock, but Nami caught it since she knew that would be Sanji's response.

  
“What do you mean?” Sanji asked. He could already feel a sweat breaking out.

  
“Your crush on Usopp,” Nami said with an evil but still beautiful smile.

  
“Did Zoro tell you? Zoro never talks about that kind of thing!” Sanji was panicking so much he didn't even notice he kind of admitted to liking Usopp.

  
Nami frowned. “No, Robin told me,” she said, “Wait, you told Zoro about this before me?”

  
“I didn't know who else to talk to,” Sanji said, “I was having these dreams and they were—are driving me crazy. But wait how would Robin know, wait, never mind, Robin knows everything.”

  
“Yeah, she came up to me the day after the bar and asked me about the 'Sanji and Usopp situation' and I was like what situation and she said you had a crush on Usopp,” Nami explained.

  
“Well, for one I don't have a crush on Usopp.”

  
“That only took you like five minutes to deny,” Nami teased.

  
“I'm not gay,” Sanji said as a knee-jerk response even though he knew what Nami's response would be.

  
“Of course not, you're bisexual,” Nami said with a smile, “It's just that the ratio is extremely skewed towards women.”

  
Sanji sunk to the ground, his head in his hands. He had tried ignoring it and that wasn't working, but did he really want to admit that he liked Usopp as more than a friend? Perhaps for even longer than he'd realized?

  
Nami put down the baskets and crouched next to him. “Hey,” she said, softly, resting an arm around his shoulders, “We still love you, you know?”

  
“How am I supposed to feel when I've spent twenty-one years of my life thinking I was straight and suddenly I'm attracted to a guy?” Sanji asked.

  
“I don't know either,” Nami said with a shrug, “I mean if I liked a guy one day I would probably be very confused too, but I promise you have time to think about it. Give the idea a chance at least.”

  
“Being bisexual or being attracted to Usopp?” Sanji asked.

  
“Both, but if it helps I think it's safe to say you are bisexual but you have a very, very specific type when it comes to guys,” Nami giggled, “It's not like things have to change that much. Are you going to help with these tangerines or what?”

  
“Oh yes, sorry Nami,” Sanji said, standing and grabbing his abandoned basket, “I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems.”

  
“A friend's problems are never a bother,” Nami said, getting her own basket.

  
They picked tangerines together in silence for a couple minutes before Nami got his attention again.

  
“It's not like you're allergic to water. It doesn't have to be that difficult. It may take time, but you can love and accept this new part of yourself and I think if you do you and Usopp will be better for it.”

  
“And Usopp?” Sanji asked, curiously.

  
Nami winked at him, but didn't say anything more.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's it for my first One Piece fic (that I made a chapter fic for some reason, probably bc I hate myself). I'm glad this is over with bc these kinda origin story things I get frustrated with writing. I'm looking forward to writing more sanuso oneshots in this universe I've got a few planned and I think they are really fun and hopefully I'll be better about characterizations then. I've got some other things planned for this universe, mainly a Luffy story and a Nami/Vivi origin story if I can come up with a proper plot. Anyway I hope everyone liked it and I'm really looking forward to contributing more to the sanuso fandom (please accept me I'm rly lonely lmao)
> 
> This took a little longer than I was hoping. I was rly excited to write this part but it was giving me trouble for some reason and life was kicking my ass a little lol also I'm planning on rereading through the entire thing soon and fixing any typos and such very soon so this fic is the best it can be. I already know there are a few and I'm sorry about that sometimes I don't catch all my mistakes.

Sanji didn't often go to Franky's shop, Thousand Sunny. Mostly because he didn't have a car. Because of that, he felt silly stopping by on his day off. After a couple days coming to terms with the idea, Sanji still wasn't sure he accepted that he liked Usopp as more than a friend. He did get to the point however where he felt he needed to see Usopp. Maybe if they hung out for a little Sanji would understand his feelings better. After phoning Luffy and asking if Usopp was working and what his hours were (Luffy sounded a little too happy to oblige Sanji noticed), Sanji made his way to Sunny that evening an hour before Usopp's shift ended.

  
Sanji strolled into the front office, seeing Franky behind the front desk looking as unprofessional as ever with his bare feet on the desk.

  
“Hey Franky,” Sanji greeted.

  
“Yo Sanji!” Franky said, voice booming, “What brings you here?”

  
Sanji paused. Shit, what should he say? Would it be too suspicious to just admit he came to see Usopp? But what else would he say? It wasn't like he had a good reason for coming like when friends stopped by Baratie.

  
“I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd walk home with Usopp,” Sanji said impulsively. Not exactly a lie, but not exactly the truth either.

  
“Super!” Franky said, “Come on back, he's probably just about done with his last job. I'll let him off early since you came all this way.”

  
“Thanks, I guess,” Sanji said, following Franky out of the adjoining door into the garage.

  
The employees of Thousand Sunny happily greeted Franky as soon as they entered. Franky liked to call them Franky Family and they all really look up to him.

  
“Looks like Usopp is finishing up with his customer right now,” Franky said, nodding to the other end of the garage.

  
Usopp was talking to a beautiful young maiden. He gestured excitedly to the car next to him, clearly pleased with his work. The girl was giggling at Usopp, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. Sanji could easily tell she was flirting with him.

  
Franky seemed to notice too. “I tell ya Sanji ever since that boy got back from abroad the female clients have been all over him,” he laughed heartily.

  
Sanji felt himself getting disheartened at that, but not for reasons he might previously have been. Rather, he felt that if these girls liked Usopp then he should be with one of them. A pretty girl would be way better than Sanji. Not that Sanji was sure he wanted to date Usopp yet.

  
“Hell, he's had a few guys come on to him too,” Franky continued, unaware of Sanji's inner turmoil.

  
Now Sanji felt a spike of jealousy and anger. Girls were one matter, but when it came to guys if Usopp was going to date one it should be Sanji. Not that Sanji for sure wanted to date Usopp still.

  
“Yo Usopp,” Franky called as they got closer, “You got a visitor.”

  
Usopp's eyes widened in shock when he saw Sanji there. He couldn't blame him, it was odd for Sanji to stop by Thousand Sunny let alone just for Usopp.

  
“You're free to go Usopp,” Franky told him before turning to the young lady he had been talking to, “If you wouldn't mind coming with me Miss to the office. I'll have one of my bros here move your car outside while we settle the bill.”

  
The woman didn't seem eager to leave Usopp, but with no other reason to stay she reluctantly follow Franky.

  
“Hey Sanji, what are you doing here?” Usopp asked, perplexed. He wiped his dirty hands on his overalls which were undone and hanging low on his hips. His white tank top was greasy and dirty and with his hair tied back Sanji could see the sweat on his hairline and neck. Sanji started getting weak in the knees at the sight. Fuck, what was wrong with him. Oh yeah, he had a huge crush on Usopp. No getting around, at least right now.

  
“I was in the neighborhood so I thought we could walk home together since you were getting off soon,” Sanji said, “We haven't really hung out since you guys got back.”

  
Usopp smiled. “Sure, I'd like that,” he said.

  
Usopp led Sanji to the back of the garage where the employee lockers were. His backpack fell out of his locker once it was open.  
“Oops,” Usopp said mostly to himself, picking it up.

  
“Do you come here straight from school?” Sanji asked.

  
“Sometimes,” Usopp said, opening the bag, “But I bring this to work anyway for a change of clothes. I don't always want to walk home covered in grease and stuff.”

  
Usopp pulled a t-shirt out of the bag and took of his dirty tank top. Sanji's eyes widened at Usopp's toned figure and he quickly averted his gaze. He only looked again after Usopp had a t-shirt on.

  
Usopp pulled his headphones out and groaned when he saw the cord was hopelessly tangled with his matching orange goggles.

  
“Here,” Sanji grabbed the mess, “I'll fix it.”

  
“It's fine,” Usopp tried to say, “I don't really need them anyway since you're walking home with me.”

  
Sanji ignored Usopp and set about untangling the wires first so the goggles would come free easier. “I thought you used the goggles for work.”

  
“Sometimes if I need them,” Usopp said, “I usually just leave them in my backpack though. I got them because they were cool in the first place.”

  
Sanji snorted. Usopp's version of cool was way different from his.

  
Sanji handed Usopp's headphones and goggles back to him, having untangled them.

  
“Thanks,” Usopp said, putting them back in his backpack more carefully this time.

  
Usopp led them out the back door of the garage into the evening's quickly setting sun. He looked up at the sky and turned to Sanji. “You're not in a hurry to get home are you?” he asked.

  
“No,” Sanji said, tilting his head curiously.

  
Usopp smiled. “I'll show you something cool.”

  
Thousand Sunny was more on the outskirts of town. To the south was the city proper and where the rest of them lived and to the north was not much as far as Sanji knew.

  
And north was where Usopp was taking him.

  
They were in a field and the only thing Sanji could see in the distance were trees and the yellow light from Thousand Sunny. It got harder to see as the sun set and Sanji was a bit worried that soon pitch darkness would be upon them and they wouldn't be able to get back to civilization. Sanji was a city boy through in through.

  
“Are we almost there Usopp?” Sanji asked.

  
Usopp stopped walking and looked around. “I guess.”

  
“You guess?”

  
Usopp sat down on the ground and looked up at Sanji expectantly. After a second of grumbling, Sanji complied.

  
Usopp moved a little closer to his so their knees were almost touching. Sanji was suddenly thankful for the dark when he felt his cheeks heat up.

  
“Look up,” Usopp said, doing so himself.

  
Sanji side-eyed Usopp, still unsure about the whole thing, but did as he said.

  
“Oh.”

  
It was surprising that even just slightly out of the city the stars could be so bright. In the city the light pollution kept all but a few especially bright stars invisible. Out here though, while you couldn't see entire galaxies or anything, the amount of visible stars was surprising.

  
“Pretty cool, right?” Usopp asked, proudly.

  
“It is,” Sanji agreed.

  
“I like coming out here sometimes after work to pick out constellations,” Usopp explained, “You can even see my favorite one of the giants Dorry and Brogy.”

  
“Are you making this up?” Sanji asked, glancing at Usopp.

  
“No!” Usopp said vehemently, “It's a real constellation. It's about two warriors from Elbaf, the land of giants. One day they got into an argument about who killed a bigger sea monster and per the laws of Elbaf were sent to an island to fight honorably until one of them won. The island they fought on was called Little Garden, a place that is so isolated it didn't change for thousands of years and dinosaurs still roam the place.”

  
“That makes no scientific sense,” Sanji mumbled.

  
“Every time the volcano on Little Garden erupted they would meet in battle, but their duels always ended in a tie. They fought for over a hundred years, so long that eventually they forgot what they were even fighting about. It's right there see?” Usopp pointed to the sky, “Those four stars there are Dorry and then those five close by are Brogy.”

  
“I don't see anything,” Sanji said.

  
Determined, Usopp moved closer to Sanji, half of his chest pressed to Sanji's back so their heads were close enough that they shared roughly the same field of vision.  
“See that star right there? That's Dorry's head and then there's two below it for his body and legs and then the star out to the side is his arm holding a weapon,” Usopp explained, tracing the imaginary figure, “Brogy is round so those four stars that look kind of square are the body and the star next to it is his weapon.”

  
“I see,” Sanji said, though he wasn't exactly sure if he did. He was pretty sure he'd agree to anything as long as he kept feeling Usopp's body heat on his back.

  
Usopp pulled away suddenly like he just realized how close they were.

  
“So, yeah,” Usopp said, standing, “We should get home before it gets too late.”

  
“Yeah,” Sanji agreed also standing.

  
Suddenly he was a little regretful that he couldn't keep Usopp with him a little longer.

* * *

 

Usopp was accosted by Luffy as soon as he entered the apartment.

  
“Hey, what are you doing back so late?” he asked excitedly.

  
“Sanji stopped by at the end of my shift so we hung out for a bit,” Usopp said.

  
“Oh, anything interesting happen?” Luffy asked.

  
“Uh, no,” Usopp said. Luffy sure was acting weird...er than usual. “I'm going to turn in.”

  
“Okay, good night,” Luffy said, pouting after him.

  
“Night.”

* * *

 

Luffy  
remember when u told me u talked to sanji about usopp?

 

Nami  
yeah it was like 2 days ago...

 

Luffy  
well sanji called me n asked about usopps work hours and then met him at the end of his shift and walked home w him

 

Nami  
!!!!! did anything happen???

Luffy  
nope but I think this means sanji is coming around I think they just need one more push

 

Nami  
i've been waiting to hear u say that

 

Luffy  
i'll see if I can gather everyone for a get together soon u come up with the plan

 

Nami  
aye aye captain

* * *

 

When Sanji started waking up disappointed in his dreams because he and Usopp have yet to actually kiss in any of them, Sanji knew it was time to admit the truth.

  
“I like Usopp,” Sanji told himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

  
Saying it out loud still sent a bit of a shiver down Sanji's spine, but he could admit it at least. He had to now that he was less concerned about how he felt about Usopp and more concerned with the fact that if he wanted to kiss Usopp so bad he could just do it in real life. Maybe.

  
Sanji was never one to worry much about whether or not someone liked him back. He crushed on most every girl he saw and had no problem letting them know. If they turned him down, that was okay because there were plenty of fish in the sea.

  
Usopp was different of course, being a very close friend rather than someone he just met. Still, Usopp was bisexual and was very comfortable with it so it's not like he would have trouble with accepting himself like Sanji did and Nami hinted that Usopp might like him too. It would make sense if he did, they had a relationship that was different from the rest, a secret only they knew and it would explain why Usopp was still sometimes jittery around him after all this time.

  
Either way Sanji wasn't one to think too hard about those things. He just had to go for it. Somehow.

  
Sanji stopped glaring at himself in the mirror when his text tone went off.

 

Luffy  
get together at robin's friday u in?

 

Sanji  
sure, shift ends at 6 i'll be by sometime after think u can take care of making sure zoro gets there?

 

Luffy  
no problem see u then :)

* * *

 

Usopp wasn't really a fan of Robin's apartment.

  
She had many souvenirs from her archaeology work around the place which was to be expected, but it was all dark and grim things. He knew Robin did her thesis on human sacrifice and she had the tendency to be morbid, but did she have to decorate her house with tools used to disembowel people. And all that was ignoring the giant picture of Robin with her first discovery ever made, a slab of blood strained rock over a lake used by an ancient people to sacrifice the prettiest maiden in the village to their snake god when illness struck. Robin looked so happy in the picture too; it gave Usopp shivers.

  
“Glad you were able to brave my apartment, Usopp,” Robin said when he arrived with Luffy and Zoro.

  
“Ha ha,” Usopp said dryly.

  
“Wine, anyone?” Robin asked, taking a tray off the coffee table.

  
Zoro and Luffy took a glass, but Usopp had to turn down the blood red drink.

  
“I'm just going to have water,” Usopp said, going into the kitchen.

  
Usopp went into the kitchen and found Sanji there preparing snacks.

  
“Hey, you guys are late,” Sanji said when he saw him.

  
“You try getting to where you are supposed to go when Zoro is driving,” Usopp said.

  
“Don't let him drive dumbass,” Sanji scolded, “You're better off walking. I'll drive you guys home since I walked. If Zoro lets me drive his car anyway.”

  
“He'll be smashed anyway,” Usopp said. He got his water and left Sanji to finish their food.

  
Usopp went back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Chopper.

  
“Now that everyone's here,” Nami started, glaring at Zoro, “Let's play a game!”

  
“Let's play seven minutes in heaven!” Luffy shouted suddenly.

  
“Did someone say seven minutes in heaven?” Sanji asked, barging into the room with a tray of food.

  
Everyone ignored him.

  
“Luffy, do you even know what that is?” Nami asked.

  
“No, but I heard it was fun!” Luffy said.

  
“It is!” Sanji and Brook said in unison.

  
“It means you go in a closet and kiss for seven minutes,” Nami explained.

  
“Oh,” Luffy said, “That doesn't sound like heaven.”

  
“Heaven would be more like going into a closet filled with cotton candy,” Chopper said.

  
“Or meat,” Luffy agreed, nodding.

  
“And that's why we can't play,” Nami said to Sanji and Brook's disappointment, “A third of you aren't interested in kissing anyone and I'm in a relationship besides.”

  
“What about seven minutes in mutual respect?” Luffy asked, “Like the two who are chosen just talk.”

  
That was the stupidest thing Usopp had ever heard, but he would stay quiet because he knew Nami would take care of that idea.

  
“That's fine,” Nami said with a shrug.

  
There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of them and Usopp looked at his drink suspiciously. Did someone slip something in it?

  
He looked around once more and saw Sanji looked as confused as he felt. Their eyes met and Sanji just shrugged at him. Well, he wasn't going to ruin the mood my arguing and it wasn't like they were going to do anything difficult.

  
“Alright everyone, gather 'round,” Nami said, picking up the empty wine bottle Robin left on the coffee table.

  
Usopp reluctantly slipped from the cough to the floor, grabbing a few crackers from the tray Sanji brought out before Luffy got a hold of them.

  
“Sanji why don't you start?” Nami asked sweetly, holding the bottle out.

  
“If you insist, madame,” Sanji said, hearts in his eyes.

  
Sanji set the bottle in the middle of their circle and spun it. Usopp tried hard to concentrate on it, but is interrupted when Luffy tackles him.

  
“Luffy stop!” Usopp cried and Luffy laughed.

  
His attacker let him sit back up and Usopp glared at him.

  
“What are you glaring at me for?” Luffy asked and pointed at the bottle.

  
Usopp's eyes widened when he saw the bottle was pointed at him. He looked at Sanji, but he was distractedly talking to Nami even though he was the one that spun the bottle.

  
“Oh hey, look,” Nami said, causing Sanji to finally notice the situation.

  
Sanji looked a the bottle and then at Usopp. His cheeks looked a bit red, but Usopp must have been imagining it.

  
“Well, into the closet with you,” Luffy said, grabbing Usopp by the collar and putting him into Robin's hall closet. Nami did the same with Sanji.

  
“What are we supposed to talk about?” Sanji asked before Nami closed the door.

  
“Your mutual respect for each other,” Nami said.

  
“Personal feelings,” Luffy pipped up.

  
The door was firmly closed and the room became pitch black.

  
Sanji sighed and pulled the string in the middle of the closet to turn the light bulb on.

  
“What's up with them?” Sanji asked.

  
“I'm as confused as you,” Usopp said, “What should we talk about?”

  
“Actually since it's like this I was wondering something,” Sanji said, sitting down on a box.

  
Usopp did the same. “Yeah?”

  
“How'd you feel when you realized you were bi?” he asked.

  
Usopp had to stop and think about that. He never really thought about it before. When he told his friends of course they immediately accepted him no questions asked and he didn't have parents or guardians to tell. He could probably tell his dad, but they talked so little there were other things Usopp considered more important when they got the chance to speak.

  
“I guess I was never really concerned about it,” Usopp admitted, “I mean I was always interested in guys and girls so it was more like I just realized there was a name to put to it. Besides with friends like ours it wasn't like I was the odd one out.”

  
Sanji hummed, nodding.

  
“Why do you ask?” Usopp had to ask.

  
Sanji avoided Usopp's gaze. “Well, I just realized that I'm a little bisexual so I was wondering.”

  
“How can you be a little bi- _what_?” Usopp shouted when his brain finally caught up.

  
Sanji was bisexual? Did that mean? Could he? No, if Sanji was interested in even once guy there was no way it was him.

  
“Yeah,” Sanji scratched the back of his head, “It's kind of hard to get used to and I figured you'd get what I was going through a little.”

  
“I don't know about that,” Usopp said after collecting himself, “I never really thought I was straight. It must be confusing for you though.”

  
“It took time to accept the idea,” Sanji said, “But there was this guy I started to like and I couldn't deny it forever.”

  
“Oh,” Usopp said dumbly. For a split second Usopp had a shred of hope, but he needed to give that up right now. There's no way it was him. “Maybe I can help you?”

  
“Well,” Sanji started to say, but Usopp interrupted him.

  
“I have dated more guys than you,” Usopp rambled, laughing nervously, “I can, like, give advice or something. Can you tell me who it is? Is it Zoro?”

  
Sanji glared at him. “You better be joking right now.”

  
“Just checking. Is it Luffy? Everyone has a crush on him so I wouldn't be surprised.”

  
“It's not Luffy, Usopp.”

  
“Chopper? Franky? Brook?”

  
“No!”

  
“Is it Law? I don't think I can help with that one though.”

  
“It's not Law.”

  
Usopp gasped. “Is it one of Luffy's brothers.”

  
“No!”

  
“I'm starting to run out of ideas. What about that Gin guy?”

  
“No, Usopp really-”

  
“Is it one of the chefs you work with? Jinbe?”

  
“It's you, you idiot!” Sanji finally shouted.

  
“What?” Usopp asked, not believing his ears.

  
“The person I like is you,” Sanji repeated.

  
“You're joking right? You can't like me,” Usopp said.

  
“I've been driving myself crazy for weeks about the fact that I like you Usopp, just accept it,” Sanji said.

  
“But I'm—but you...”

  
“Do you like me?”

  
Usopp laughed dryly. “I've liked you since high school and never for a second have I thought that you would ever like a guy let alone me.”

  
“Well, I do,” Sanji reached out and grabbed Usopp's hand, “I don't really get it either. I just started having dreams about you when you came back from abroad looking...like that. I don't know if I always liked you and didn't realize it or it's because now you seem like someone I can be on equal ground with or something else. And I might end up being shit because I've never liked a guy before, but I want to give it a try.”

  
Sanji stood, and pulled Usopp up with him.

  
“Me too,” Usopp told him, “Though I might need a few days before I accept that this isn't a dream.”

  
“If you don't mind, I'd like to make sure this isn't a dream myself,” Sanji said. He leaned in for a kiss, finding it more difficult than usual because of the nose. Usopp cupped Sanji's face in his hands and angled his head correctly so their lips could finally meet.

  
“Seven minutes is up!” Luffy's voice shouted from outside, but the two didn't have time to pull away before the closet door was yanked open.

  
The two quickly moved away from each other, but it was too late. Plus everyone was surrounding the door already.

  
Their friends all cheered and if Usopp wasn't already completely red in the face he would be now.

  
“What the hell?” Sanji said.

  
“Plan success,” Nami said happily, high-fiving Luffy.

  
“I knew you guys were acting weird,” Usopp said.

  
“Well yeah, seven minutes in mutual respect was the stupidest thing I could come up with,” Nami said, “I was surprised you fell for it.”

  
“Well, Luffy came up with it so I just went with it,” Sanji said.

  
“I thought it was a good idea,” Luffy said.

  
“Wait, how did you guys know I like Usopp?” Sanji asked.

  
“Zoro,” Luffy said.

  
“Robin,” Nami said.

  
“Luffy and Nami,” said the other three.

  
“Don't know why I asked,” Sanji sighed, “But what about Usopp liking me.”

  
“Everyone already knew that but you,” Usopp said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

  
“I'll go open another bottle of wine to celebrate,” Robin said going into the kitchen.

  
“Alright, now that that's over no more meddling you,” Zoro said to Luffy.

  
“Is locking two people in a closet really meddling?” Luffy asked.

  
“Can we actually play seven minutes in heaven now?” Brook asked and was swiftly attacked my Nami.

  
“Do you guys think Robin would let me put a mini-fridge in her couch?” Franky asked, inspecting the side of it.

  
“Ah, Luffy! You ate all the snacks,” Chopper said, looking forlornly at the empty tray.

  
“Glad things are going normally for them at least,” Sanji grumbled.

  
Usopp shrugged. “I like it this way though,” he said.

  
Sanji chuckled and slipped his hand into Usopp's. “Yeah? Me too.”


End file.
